The Anger, Behold
by forestrain
Summary: As Anakin turns evil, his secret padawan must help stop the chaos. Please R&R. .
1. DISCLAIMER

**DISCLAIMER**

Nooo I am not George Lucas or affiliated with him in any freaking way, aside from being obsessed with Star Wars. Anakin Skywaler, Bail Organa, Padme Amidalia, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and so forth are his creations and his stuff.

The entire Dreydar family and Darren Denson, minus Bail Organa, is my creation along with Pandora Celeste and a few others that pop along here in this story.

With this said...

Please enjoy and rate this thing so I can make more enjoyable stories D!

Megz


	2. Where is he?

"We don't know where he is."

That phrase echoed through out Cloud City as a woman stared out of her balcony into the fighting below. She couldn't make out all of the figures, but she knew who was down there. The glow of the lightsabers illuminated the night, and then booming sound of explosives and gunshots shook the still water in her sky garden. The clouds were dark grey, and when the clouds in Cloud City were dark grey, there was trouble about.

"Did you hear me, my lady? We don't know where Jedi Master Dreydar is." A young man stood biting his lip delivering the message. The woman turned around, her light brown eyes fulled with tears.

"Is he down there?" She asked, her voice shaking. The young man nodded sadly.

"Aye. He was called by the Council this evening. He went reluctantly..."he paused and went on "But you know how it is to be a Jedi. Once you study...you can never turn back." The woman stared down at the rebellion and sighed.

"But why, why would they come to Bespin? And to Cloud City? We're so peaceful here, political freedom...I" The young man cut her off sharply.

"And what of Naboo? All of the fights there? Are they not peaceful? I am one of the Naboo. We're of peace and harmony, and we'd like to restore everything. Believe me, Lady Dredar, we'd like peace just as much." Lady Dreydar sighed.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me for my words. Now please, leave me be." The young man turned to walk out into the sky hook.. Lady Dreydar suddenly remembered something dear. She turned suddenly, her braids moving fast. " Darren. Where has Faye been?" Darren, the young man turned to face Lady Dreydar.

"My Lady, the last time she was seen was on her balcony of the sky hook. Shall I check on her?" Lady Dreydar frowned slightly with a worried look.

"Please do. And send her forth if she has been doing anything she shouldn't be." Darren bowed.

"Of course, my lady." He exited the room and left the woman in peace as she stared out of the tropical garden into the fighting distance.


	3. She should not be alive

Darren Denson, a young man, and tall 18 year old, walked along the botanical Dreydar sky hook. As a native inhabitant of Naboo, he was relatively peaceful and easily disturbed by any action of anger and impulsions. Unfortunately, serving a royal family was not exactly the best way to avoid those emotions. Emotions in fact, were forbidden from the Dreydar Household. Benson Dreydar, a Jedi Master had accidently fell in love with a young politician from Bespin, Cyzarine. Both were wed at 18 years of age, and eventually, a young girl was born. The Jedi council was not too pleased with this, but at this point, he was just a Padawan, and they decided to let it slip, for royalty was in the blood of the child. Over the years, the Sith War had started and the Jedi was constantly out of business. Cyzarine taught their daughter Faye the ways of the politicans and eventually, she became fully distracted by natural love and talent for taking care of exotic plants. Benson was not too please with this, as she was strong with the Force. But at 16 years old, Jedi training would not be acceptable.

Darren arrived at a wooded door shaped in an oval form and knocked. "Miss Faye, are you well?" He stood outside and waited for a reply. A sound did not echo from the room, and he knocked again, sweat forming in his brow. "Miss Faye, your mother wishes a word with you." An answer again did not come, and he decided to open the door a crack. He looked to the balcony, and the young woman stood there, her eyes fixed onto the fight below. Darren stared at her as she grasped onto the window ledge, trying to stay focused on the battle. He proceeded towards her and gently touched her arm. "Miss Faye, are you alright?" He asked. Faye's eyes welded up with tears as she touched where her heart was.

"Darren, my father is down there, and I do not know if he is well. Has any news of him been brought?" The young woman asked through choked tears. Darren stared at her, biting his lip.

"No, Miss. No word of him has been brought. But soon, I promise word of him will come clear. In the meantime, are you well? Maybe you should try and retire..." Faye looked at him sharply.

"How do expect me to retire when there is a war going on in my city? I must keep aware, alert, awake to see my father home, to protect myself, and my mother, and you. My father is a Jedi Master, the Force is strong with me." Darren became quiet and stared at her as she turned to the window. Faye was a strong girl at 16, with wavy chestnut brown hair and light green eyes. She wore a green dress that was adorned with dark green stitching and flowed to her ankles. Her hair was found in various styles, usually involving braids, but now to be seen down. Her face was not delicate, but the beauty in it was, and it usually attracted many different creatures towards her. Darren breathed again and she turned sharply towards him. "What did you ask, Darren? Are you to gawk at me like I'm an animal in the zoo?" She sharply said, with hurt in her voice. The young man bowed.

"My apologies, Miss Dreydar." Before anything else was said, a droid came into Faye's quarters.

"Mistress Dreydar, Mister Darren, a Jedi Master is at the door for you!" The droid chimed. Faye's eyes lit up.

"Father." She started towards the door, but Darren stopped her.

"I can not let you go, Miss Faye. I am to call to your mother. Please wait." He asked.

"...As you wish." Faye retired back towards the balcony again, her hair blowing slightly. Darren walked out of the room, and towards Lady Dreydar's room again. He knocked loudly.

"My Lady, There is a Jedi Master outside who wishes to speak with you." Darren heard a quickness from the room and the door opened. Cyzarine stared out towards him.

"They request me?" she asked, her voice raising questionably. Darren nodded. Cyzarine nodded to him and she made her way to the front of the sky hook, her tall and thin frame quavering a bit. She entered the front and looked towards to door to see her protocol droid speaking with a man appearing in his 30s, and a younger one around his 20s. The protocal droid turned towards Cyzarine and spoke.

"Miss Dreydar! These men are here to speak with you." The older looking man, with short brown hair and a kind face walked up to her and bowed. "This is Jedi Master-Obi-Wan-Kenobi. He is here and he wishes to speak with you about Jedi Master Dreydar." Obi-Wan-Kenobi bowed once more and shook her hand.

"Lady Dreydar, I am dreadfully sorry to disturb you at such an hour. But we are here on important and regretful business." he thoughtfully said. The woman nodded at him.

"Please...sit down...the both of you." Obi-Wan and the other Jedi sat down onto soft blue couches. "Now please, explain, what has been going on down in Cloud City and why you are here?" Obi-Wan cleared his throat and began.

"As you know, the Sith War has began. Unfortunately, it has been carried out to Bespin and landed on Cloud City. Master Dreydar was called to help my Padawan" he pointed towards the young man "and I. Unfortunately, tonight was brutal, and he only had one choice." The young padawan shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat. Obi-Wan turned to face him curiously.

"Is there something wrong, Ani?" he asked, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder. The padawan named Anakin, Ani for short, shuttered.

"There's a bit of a disturbance here in the force, Master. Someone is watching us that shouldn't be." he replied, his eyes growing narrow. Obi-Wan mildly looked about.

"I believe I sense it too. But this isn't harmful, my young padawan. It's very innocent, and I think what we are here for. It is a good disturbance, Anakin. A very good one." Anakin nodded and Lady Cyzarine stared at them.

"Please. Tell me what has happened to Benson. I am worried and so is our daughter." she pleaded, her light brown eyes growing damp. Obi-Wan looked upon the woman with kindness.

"My Lady, Master Dreydar has-"

"Become one with the force." Everyone turned in the room and looked to see the figure of Faye staring curiously at everyone. "Sorry if I'm disturbing anything. I just had this weird feeling...and becoming one with the force sounded like a certain thing to say at this point in time..." she trailed off, her green eyes gazing upon Obi-Wan and Anakin. Anakin curiously peered at her and looked at Obi-Wan. _There's something about her that is striking me odd. There is something that she has. Does the Force flow through her? She's attractive.._He stopped slightly and smiled with a hint of lust in his eyes. _But she of course is no Padme. ...My Padme. _

"Anakin?" Anakin snapped back and looked at his master.

"Sorry, Master. I lost myself in thought." he replied, his eyes darting away from Faye. _I must not think of Padme. I must not think of her._ Obi-Wan eyed him curiously and peered at Faye as he stood up. "And you must be the daughter of Jedi Master Dreydar. We have heard nothing but the best about you." Cyzarine looked at the Jedi, her face flushing slightly. Obi-Wan knew that this was indeed the biological daughter of Benson Dreydar, and how she was conceived against Jedi Laws. But for some reason, his interest in her was stronger than she thought. Faye peered again at Obi-Wan, her face stern but soft.

"My father has become one with the Force, hasn't he? He's gone, right?" Faye stammered. Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"The Heir of Dreydar is right. He has become one with the Force." He walked towards her. Faye stared at him and looked him in the eye. "He is still here. If you keep connected...you will hear him. And you will feel him. Do not fear." Obi-Wan stared into Faye's eyes. "Fear is the last thing you want to feel, young one. Do not Fear, whatever you do." Faye stared back.

"I don't Fear. Fear leads to Anger. And Anger leads to Darkness." she replied. Cyzarine stared over at them. Anakin spoke.

"The Force flows within you. You are what I felt." Cyzarine stared at Obi-Wan and Anakin and it finally clicked within her head. _The Force._

Faye looked around and then at her mother. "Mother...I am to go with them, aren't I? Isn't this what father wanted?" she asked, her voice growing stronger. Obi-Wan smiled. _This is Benson Dreydar's daughter. _Cyzarine looked out into the clouds and back at her daughter.

"I can not deny the Jedi, and nor would I want to. Faye, you are to go with them and do what you must." She stood up, and went to her daughter. "The Force will be strong with you, like it was with your father. Please...take care." She hugged her daughter, and Faye returned the hug back thinking. Faye turned to the Jedi and looked with worry and strength in her eyes.

"I promise that I will be a worthy Padawan. I promise."


	4. Ruminations

_What is to become of me? Why have I been destined to choose this path?_ _Was this planned? No. It wasn't. Why would it be? The Force works in strange ways, as so do I. I am not going to fail my Master, whomever he shall be. I refuse to succumb to the Darkness my father, the great Master Dreydar, spoke of. I will be among those who will understand the ways of the Force, and they will teach me_ _great things. I will become a Jedi Master._

_She is strong, yet Fear does lurk in her. Her safety_ _in our hands for now until we reach Naboo. Bespin is not safe for her, and her mother will be guarded. She is of no importance to the Sith. But, the Sith is of importance to her. I know she will not fall to them. She will not at all. Her anger is meek, her visions are clear and not clouded. I sense great trust and honor within her. Master Yoda will find her interesting and intelligent. She is a lot like Padme. Perhaps she will find comfort with her. Perhaps. But her training will start soon. Soon._

_I sense curiosity. She wonders why she is here. The Council must see something in her. After all, her father was a brave Jedi. I promise I will keep her safe, if Obi-Wan can't. But he can't, Obi-Wan can't keep her safe. I am a much more stronger Jedi than he is, and he knows it. Only I can keep her safe. ...My thoughts twist. My Master knows more than I. I am to remember that at all times. I will let Padme meet her, secretly if I must. Something tells me that this girl will be of importance to me. Will they make me a master, and her my padawan? The Force will be strong with me, and I wish to teach. I wish, I wish. I will become a Master._

Faye stood in her room, her eyes shut. She had changed into a tan outfit, with tan pants and a tan shirt with a brown vest over it. Her long hair had been brought up elegantly into a braided bun in which wisps fell down. She safely secured blaster belt with a Correlian blaster in it. She opened up her eyes, and looked into the mirror and smiled. The young girl was pleased with what she saw, and took joy in how her eyes sparkled. A half smile appeared on her face and she turned to her door. Anakin stood peering at her. Faye stared at him. "I'm ready. I'm just securing some things together." she said, closing up a small bag. Anakin nodded.

"Good. We can get to Corucant in good time." he replied, his eyes sliding to the blaster. "You know how to use a blaster?" Faye smiled slightly.

"Of course. I grew up in a royal family, and I was required to learn how to protect myself and my family. It's Correlian too, which means that it's able and long living." Faye explained, and she patted the blaster fondly. Anakin smiled.

"We better be off, young padawan." He left her as she looked into the darkness of Cloud City.

_I will not fail anyone._


	5. Corucant and The Jedi

"Master Kenobi, we are arriving at Corucant in less than a minute" Obi-Wan nodded.

"Thank you, C-3PO." he replied to the golden droid steering the ship. Anakin sat next to Faye who has explaining her family

" My mother used to be the senator for Bespin. She has to resign the position when I was born, but gladly did so. My father was no expelled from the Jedi Council, but had to wait several years to become a Master." Faye explained as she played with her blaster. Anakin noticed this and his eyes travelled up to her eyes. A sudden feeling hit him._ She is royalty? _

"..You're royalty?" he asked, his eyes still gazing at hers. Faye smiled meekly.

"My mother is." Obi-Wan turned and laughed.

"Anakin, think of Viceroy Bail Organa of Alderaan." Anakin paused and flushed slightly. "Faye is related toViceroy Organa! He is her uncle." Faye smiled at Obi-Wan as he beamed proudly at saying that fact about her. Anakin laughed at himself. A sudden thought hit him. _Viceroy Organa converses with Padme. It's perfect!_ Anakin laughed.

"Master, Faye could meet Senator Amidalia. I'm sure they would get along fine." he suggested, his eyes lighting up slightly. Faye took note of this, but her own ideas flopped.

"Senator Amidalia? The retired Queen of Naboo? I've heard so much about her. I saw her once." Faye said breathlessly. "She's very beautiful. I wish I could be as beautiful as she is." Obi-Wan smirked slightly and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You have much training to complete, my young friend. Your master will be determined soon." The ship went into a slight shake, and suddenly stopped. C-3PO emerged from the cockpit and spoke.

"Master Anakin, and Master Kenobi, the ship is landed in the port of Corucant. I believe Master Yoda is waiting outside." Faye nervously looked at Anakin who smiled reassuringly.

" It will be alright Faye. Do not fear, for the Jedi's are kind. They will understand you." he assured her, and Faye grabbed her bag and smiled. Obi-Wan filed out first as Anakin trailed begind. The young girl nervously stepped out and looked around her. Corucant was bright and rural, with a vast sky that seemed to go on forever. Tall buildings scraped the sky and speeders zoomed along the streets. Faye walked along with the older Jedi and the golden droid. They approached the group of Jedi, who were all adorned with dark robes in a corner behind a column.A tall black man, adorned with a purple robe greeted them.

"Master Kenobi, and young Skywalker, I welcome you back. It is pleasant tosee you return." His face became serious. "Were you able to contact Master Dreydar's family?" Kenobi smilked.

"Master Windu, I present to you Faye Dreydar." Faye felt her face flush red as Anakin nudged her to the tall Jedi. The Jedi, named Mace Winduleaned towards her.

"There is no need to be nervous. I am Jedi Master Mace Windu. I knew your father very well. He is a man to be missed." he said, his eyes grazing into hers.

_I must not let them see my feelings. I must not let them know I can't live without feeling._

Faye closed her eyes, and Mace became nervous as her eyes disappeared. He looked to Anakin and Obi-Wan who stared at her. The others in the room appeared a bit disturbed as well. Faye slowly opened her eyes and sternly looked at the black Jedi.

"Teach me the ways of the Force. I promise you I won't let you down." she swore. Windu nodded, his skeptical eyes nodding.

"A Master will be found soon, Padawan Dreydar. Very soon." Faye bowed, as Anakin nodded approvingly.

_I must hide feelings. I will succeed. _


	6. Who will she Padawan?

The Jedi Council sat in their large room in the Jedi Temple, overlooking the Senator offices. Each had a look of ponder on their face, and the quiet was disturbed when Jedi Master Commedor spoke. "The girl will become a Jedi, that I can feel." he said, looking towards Obi-Wan. "But I still think it is definitely against the Jedi Code to let her serve." Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows.

"We are aware of that, Commedor. It is a common fact that Dreydar's daughter is not supposed to be alive. In fact, a Jedi Name might be indeed adopted over time to conceal her identity." Obi-Wan explained. "We still can not find a rightful Master for her." He turned to Mace Windu who thoughtfully gazed across the room. His eyes set on a rather tall young woman with blond hair braided down her back. He nodded.

"Indeed we need a Master, but who is better than Master Celeste?" The woman's eyes lit up. "What do you think, Master Yoda?" he asked, turning to a rather small green creature with large ears. The creature named Yoda was staring out into the window watching on a nearby balcony as Faye levitated bundles of books and placed them into a bin for a young Jedi. His eyes traveled over to the left and he saw Anakin standing instructing her. _The Force with them is strong, it is. _Yoda cleared his throat.

"Master Celeste would be ideal choice, she would be. But better choice I have." He turned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker you still will. But Skywalker will train young Dreydar, he will. In any case, he is not around, Master Celeste will position fill. Objects, any?" he stated, his eyes darting over everyone in the room. Mace Windu stared at Yoda.

"There is a great disturbance if you put the two young ones together. They're powers are powerful, and must be tamed." he said, his eyes darting to Obi-Wan. Kenobi narrowed his eyes.

"I think that Anakin is perfectly well aware of the Force and how to use it in the best ways possible. I also believe that Dreydar is exactly the same way, judging Master Dreydar was killed. If anything, it would do the two good, to relate with each other. Anakin is perfectly capable of training her." he said. Yoda's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Train her, Anakin will. Pain and Remorse will be forgotten. Gone feelings will be. Agree, you do not?" The Jedi all agreed with a silent head nod, including the Jedi Celeste who's eyes flashed at Obi-Wan. Mace Windu stood up.

"I agree that Anakin would be a worthy choice, and that Celeste will be an excellent backup." But in any choice..." he handed Obi-Wan a lightsaber. "This will be her lightsaber." Yoda nodded.

"In peace we shall go. May the force be with us all."


	7. The Beauty of Padme

A young woman sadly watched out into the busy streets of Corucant from her apartment balcony. Her hair fell in dark brown curls, and her eyes were misty with a mixture of tears and humidity. She worse a light blue dress adorned with sapphires, and in her hand, she clutched a necklace which had a symbol that was called a japor necklace. As she stood pondering and staring to the distance, a robed shadow with a dark hood watched her from her bedroom. To the dark shadow's astonishment, the beautiful young woman burst out into a fit of hysterical tears and started to walk slowly inside. The teachers fell like delicate pearls off of her face, and the shadow stared and wished he could catch every single one. "Anakin...I can't take it anymore...I miss you so..." The shadow made a grab for her and pulled her into its' arms and kissed her gently. Her tears continued to flow. "Oh Anakin! I couldn't take it any longer. A month without you drove me to tears every night." She collapsed into his arms fully, and Anakin who was the shadow, pulled down his hood to reveal messy medium dirty blond hair.

"Padme, I missed you too. So much. I've been to the battle of Cloud City. The War was taken to that system and it was a challenge." He paused and looked into her eyes. "We...we..lost a Master Jedi." Padme stared and whispered frightfully.

"I heard..rumors...that it was you. But..but..it isn't. And then I heard it was...Benson Dreydar." Anakin bit his lip and the young woman sobbed a bit, and moved towards a couch. "Oh no...he was brilliant. And...isn't it true he had a family? A wife and a daughter? And..she's not supposed to be alive, is she?" Padme ranted, her light crystal eyes lighting up. Anakin studied her face and nodded.

"Yes...an attempt on her life was taken by the Jedi. But...we need her here for she has powers that some can only dream of having. The Force is strong in her...even Obi-Wan sensed it." A thought passed his head and he smiled. "She reminds me of you." Padme smiled.

"...Will I meet her?" The Jedi Knight smiled.

"I'll try my best."


	8. News for Faye

Faye's jade eyes skimmed the outside structure of Corucant from her peaceful room in the Jedi Temple. The sky was a dark blue and the low lights of the city reminded her of her beloved Cloud City. She closed her eyes slowly.

_Let the Force flow through out you. _

The girl opened her eyes to see the dark green curtains drawn and she smiled a bit, yet she shook slightly from her nerves. She jumped slightly as a knock on the door was heard. Faye's eyes narrowed a bit as she grabbed her blaster in case and headed to the door stealthily. She swung it open to find a woman a few years older with blond hair braided down her back with icy blue eyes looking at her. Faye stared, and felt uneasy. "Good evening, Master Jedi." The young woman nodded.

"Good evening, Padawan. I am here to give you news of who you will Padawan. You will be trained by Jedi Knight Skywalker. " she said, her eyes digging into the girls'. Faye smiled slightly, and the woman narrowed her eyes. "When Skywalker is not present, I will be training you. I am Jedi Master Pandora Celeste." she bowed. Faye narrowed her eyes as well.

"But Anakin is a padawan to Master Kenobi! This can be done?" She asked, her eyes growing with curiousity. Pandora gave her an icy look.

"Do not question the decisions of the Jedi Council. There is always a reason for everything. Remember that, young Padawan." The Jedi paused and peered at her.

"Fear...Dreydar, is a weakness that consumes you fully. I sense it to be strong in you." Faye flushed.

"I'm not afraid. I'm not." she stammered, her eyes growing teary. In all truth, Faye Dreydar was terrified. She knew she must contain her feelings, but it was always hard for her. She looked at Pandora, who's icy blue eyes cut into hers with no trace of emotion. Pandora was quite attractive, but as a Jedi, she disregarded that fact. She went on.

"In morning, you will begin your training. Leave your blaster behind." She handed Faye a dark brown bundle with a tan rope tied around it." You are to wear this at all times." She finished. "I must go now. May the Force be with you." Faye nodded.

"And also with you." she blinked and looked.

Pandora had vanished.

_I am stronger then I thought. I am afraid of my powers._


	9. Anakin's Match

It was early the next morning as Faye walked the exterior of the Jedi Temple. The weather was warm, and a slight breeze floated about. Her maple hair was pinned up into an elaborate braid with wisps uncontrollably falling out, and her outfit consisted of another tan outfit, but now was covered with a long Jedi robe, which was the bundle Pandora had handed her the night before. The hood was up, and everyone that looked at her only saw a pair of jade eyes darting around, observing everything and everyone. There were old Jedi Masters, odd creatures, padawans her age, and younglings being taught outside about the galaxy. As she walked quickly an odd voice rang out her name.

"Young Padawan Dreydar, stop you will." Faye felt her heart jump slightly and turned around and stared at an odd little green creature that was among the Jedi she met at the hanger. She bowed.

"Good morning, Master Jedi." she said, taking down her hood. The creature, who indeed was Yoda, looked at Faye with wide eyes.

"Strong...oh very strong are you with the Force. Strong indeed that training may be not needed. Amazing, it is." Yoda paused, and gave her a small and wise smile. "Indeed, you are a Jedi. In existence, you should not be. But gladly, embrace this fact you are, I do. Force be with you, Padawan." Faye stared at Yoda and offered him a small smile.

"Thank you for your words, Master Jedi. May the Force be with you as well." She bowed, slid up her hood, and hurriedly continued on her way. As she walked quickly, she passed a group of padawan boys her age and a bit younger who looked strangely at her. A younger one, around 13, lifted his hand and her hood fell down. Faye turned back to see the group of them looking at her with interest on their faces. She raised and eyebrow and turned around to them. "Good morning." she said, watching them closely. They smiled and bowed to her. The boy who had used the Force with her hood, bowed deeply and spoke.

"Good morning, Padawan Dreydar. I am Zett Jukassa, a Jedi in training. My fellow Jedi and I welcome you to our humble temple." Faye smiled, and laughed.

"I think I will be enjoying it quite much. Thank you for your greetings." She went to turn away, but an older boy jumped in front of her and looked at her deeply. Faye nervously studied his face, which was tan and he had deep green eyes. She raised her eyebrow and he smiled at her.

"I was your father's padawan." He said, and he looked at her with care. "I don't want you to leave like your father did." Faye looked at him and shook her head.

"My father did not leave. He has become one with the Force. With the Force, you are always there, becoming even more in peace and watching over us. Never doubt that he has gone, my fellow Padawan." she said with care, smiling at him. The boy smiled at her and bowed.

"Indeed they are right when they speak about you. They say you're intelligent and strong with the Force. My name is Ail Fleet, and I'm glad to meet you." he said, as Faye peered at me. She smiled.

"Faye Dreydar, but I'm sure you knew that." She looked up at the sun. "I've got to go. Training begins today for me." Ail smiled.

"Who do you Padawan?" he asked curiously. Faye bit her lip a bit nervously.

"Anakin Skywalker." Ail looked at her with wide eyes, and his friends, including Zett gave her an incredulous look.

"Master Skywalker? Wow. Well...I guess you should be on your way then. Good day, Faye." Ail said and bowed. Faye bowed back.

"Good day, my friends." she replied, and continued on her way as slid back on her hood as the boys went back to chatting. She soon walked into a room at the end and found Anakin levitating random objects. He smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Padawan." he said, bowing to her. Faye smiled back.

"Good morning, Master." she replied, as she bowed. Anakin laughed, and pulled out a lightsaber and handed it to her. Faye examined it carefully. "Is this to be my lightsaber?" she asked, her eyes lighting up. The young Jedi nodded.

"Ye,s Dreydar, it is. Open it." Faye pushed a small button and felt a rush of peace floating through out her. As soon as she looked, a bright yet deep blue sword stood in front of her. Anakin smiled. "You're color matches loyalty. Give it a swing." Faye waved it in front of her, and her jade eyes lit up instantly, illuminating the dark blue.

"Now what will I do, Master?" she eagerly asked. Anakin grinned and mysteriously a blaster appeared.

"You've been known to be able to dodge blasters. Let's see if you can handle with a lightsaber. Let the Force flow through out you." he explained. Faye's eyes narrowed as she grasped the lightsaber. A red shot beamed towards her, and her arms tilted up and automatically deflected the beam. Anakin raised his eyebrows and continued until he realized that she was way too powerful for this.

_How can she do this?_

Faye sat down, her face pondering. "Master...I feel this strong feeling in me as if I can conquer all evil." Anakin looked at her.

"The Force is incredibly strong in you.." he trailed off.

_Is she stronger than me? Is it possible she will become a Master before me_? _Anakin, stop and think! Be selfless. Selfless you shall be._

"Master?" Anakin closed his eyes and buried his head into his hands. Faye stared at him.

"Please just call me Anakin, Faye." he said quietly, looking at her. "You are strong, and I am baffled about why you need training when you already had it." Faye gave him a confused look.

"But Anakin...I have never trained in my life." she said slowly, watching Anakin's face grow somewhat sad.

"You've never had training, though you have the skills of a Jedi Master? This is highly interesting. Never has there been someone so young that was this strong...except me.." he trailed off again, great sadness growing in his eyes. Faye realized this and felt an aurora of sadness around him.

"Anakin...I didn't mean this. Please, don't be angry with me. This isn't my fault." she pleased, her eyes growing to tears. Anakin stood up and looked at her.

"I am determined to make you even more powerful than you are, Faye. Your powers are strong, and the Force guides you intensely." he said, his eyes shining with an odd sort of pride. Faye was shocked.

"How can I develop this?" she said, and stared towards the windows to the Senate. Anakin looked at the Senate, and the idea clicked in his head.

"I want you to meet Padme."

_Padme can help her. And without Faye knowing about **us** and that she is Senator Amidalia._

_Padme? That name is familiar. Anakin is hiding something from me. I will find out._


	10. Outer Rims and Palpatine

The night time was dark, and Obi-Wan stood outside the Jedi Temple biting his lip. He had just received intelligence that he was going to be sent to the Outer Rim, and that of course Anakin as to go with him. He did not know how Anakin would react, but his piloting skills were desperately needed as well as his Jedi skills at this time. Obi-Wan sat down and blinked thinking about how his padawan would react. He remembered the last time they had parted, about a year ago, and how he had taken Senator Amidalia to Naboo. Obi-Wan frowned slightly, remembering something about how Anakin felt about Padme. Whenever he saw her, he became protective over her and it was as if someone glanced, he would kill them with his glare. The older Jedi wondered if something had been going on with them, but he highly doubted it. Padme was a beauty indeed, but kept strictly to the politics and serving the Senate, as Anakin, though hardheaded and somewhat angry at times, kept to the Jedi Order and served Obi-Wan as a padawan, and as a brother indeed. Anakin's voice cut into his thoughts as footsteps approached.

"Evening, Master." Anakin cheerfully said, sitting down next to Obi-Wan, a smile on his face. Obi-Wan smiled at the cheerful young man.

"Greetins, Annie. A cheerful face is pleasant to see with you. How did training Padawan Dreydar go?" Obi-Wan curiously asked. The smile on Anakin's face dismantled slightly, and a look of rumination came upon his face.

"Master...she does not need to be trained. Maybe I am saying this because I am only a padawan still. But I swear, she's so powerful, she can lift pounds of bricks and books, and she has premonitions, and...I think she should be made a Master." Obi-Wan stared at Anakin with a incredulous look.

"Is she that powerful, Annie?" he said seriously. Anakin nodded and frowned slightly.

"I sense disturbance in her though. There is some anger that she hides." he replied, and Kenobi nodded.

"I sensed it to. Master Yoda ran into her and noticed that she had secrecy about her. Her hood was up as she walked, as if she didn't want to be noticed or known." he pondered out loud. Anakin nodded and bit his lip.

"What will be done about her?" he asked. Obi-Wan looked at him. _I've got to tell him._

"She will now be under the care of Master Celeste." Anakin looked at him, his eyes growing big.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Council has decided to send us to the Outer Rim. It seems as if...Chancellor Palpatine has been kidnaped." Obi-Wan replied. Anakin nodded.

"Count Dooku again, isn't it. This time he won't get away from us. I promise." he said, with a hint of vengeance in his voice. Obi-Wan nodded and smiled at his padawan.

"We will set off tommorrow, young Padawan. Until then, sleep is in need." Both Jedi stood up and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Er..Anakin? A reminder. I don't like flying that much...so...nothing crazy in battle, alright?" Anakin laughed at a grin appeared on his handsome face.

"Of course not, Master! Goodnight." Anakin walked away, and Obi-Wan watched him with a smile. Suddenly he looked behind him and saw a figure watching them. He looked flabbergasted and set off towards the figure.

"You! Who are you? Get back her!" The figure, in a dark purple cloak ran off into the night. Obi-Wan stared at the figure, and felt a familiar presence. He frowned slightly and turned back around to find himself face to face with Faye. The Jedi jumped slightly. "Dreydar! You...erm..frightened me slightly." he said, catching his breath. Faye grinned.

"Sorry, Master Kenobi. I um...just overheard the conversation you and Anakin had." she frowned. "I...I don't want him to leave. He's like my brother." Obi-Wan looked curiously at her. Her jade eyes were full of concern and angst. He couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"...You know that he must go, young one. And in his absence, I'm sure that you will learn a great deal more than you already have. He told me about how powerful you are. Maybe Master Celeste will shape those powers into even more use." He smiled at her, but Faye did not return the smile. Instead her face was contorted into anger.

"You both will return, but the outcome will not be as wished. It's a plan." she leaned in to him. "Chancellor Palaptine can not be trusted. I would think as a Master Jedi, you would have realized this." Obi-Wan looked stunned.

_She does not lie. _

"Chancellor Palpatine is a captive of the Separtists and you know that. I think it's late for you to be out, Padawan Dreydar." Obi-Wan briskly said . Her eyes flashed suddenly.

"I'm warning you, Master Kenobi, something is going to happen, and it's not going to peaceful. " her face softened a bit. "Be careful and wary." Faye turned around and put up her hood and walked into the distance. Obi-Wan stood, his face amused, yet at the same time a darkness lurked around his heart, making his stomach turn.

**A/N** oo I hope people are enjoying this/reading this. It means a lot to me guys (.


	11. Padme's Hidden Joy

It had been 5 months sincethe Outer Rim sieges and the two powerful Jedi were still not back. Rumors were being spread that Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the legendary Anakin Skywalker had been taken captive, or maybe even killed. Some said that Anakin and Obi-Wan were in hiding. Whatever was going on with them, it made a few people worried.

The senators were of course worried about the fact that two powerful members of the Jedi Council were missing, but they had to focus more so on the attack of the Separatists. Naturally, the days went by slow and Padme grew sick with worry more and more. There was a secret as well, that she was hiding, and she hid it carefully.

Padme was pregnant. No one knew, and she itched with urge to explode with joy to someone about her baby, which she felt was a boy. The young woman sat inside her apartment on a soft couch and gazed lovingly at her growing stomach. A smile grew on Padme's face as she could just imagine the child.

_A son. How happy Anakin would be! There would be no doubt about it that he'd be a great Jedi warrior, and have excellent language ability as well as mechanical. He would have dirty blond hair, just like Anakin's and maybe light brown eyes, like his mothers. Maybe even crystal blue eyes. Oh the possibilities of having a darling son._

_But what if it was a daughter?_ Padme smiled at this thoughtand closed her pretty eyes slowly._ She would no doubt have beautiful brown hair, and milky brown eyes. Her skin would be cream colored, and she'd be intelligent and well known in politics. Yes, she might even be a senator like me. How lovely she would be._

Padme slowly drifted off to sleep, not realizing that a young girl looked at her in awe.


	12. Wide Eyes

Faye's bright green eyes gazed upon Padme sleeping. Was this Padme Amidalia, the one that Anakin had metioned to her? The late queen of Naboo? The Senator Amidalia that had done so much to try and preserve the galaxy? She was as beautiful as the rumors were to beand she looked so peaceful. Faye's eyes gazed down to her stomach, and she noticed something odd about it. Her pale brown dress had a slight bulge. The padawan's eyes peered closer to it and it suddenly struck her.

The senator was pregnant.

Faye gasped. _Who is the father? Is she secretly married?_ There were thousands of thoughts racing in the girl's mind. Faye tiptoed to a small table and left the red telegram on it. As she walked slowly out the door, she stopped and looked at her fondly. Padme had been a fascination to Faye ever since her Uncle Bail had told her stories of the young queen. Everything about her was wonderfully beautiful. The way her eyelashes curled, her soft features, and her curly maple hair. Faye smiled as she walked out of the room, knowing that this would not be the last time she'd see her.

A/N - Sorry I haven't posted in a while...I'm not even sure if anyone reads this thing x.x.


	13. A Mos Eisley Meeting

Days had turned into months, and the wars had turned even more gruesome. Jedi deaths were more common then ever, and fear of losing a loved one was one the primary feeling. Battles had exploded through out the galaxy, and of course, Faye was in them. Her latest exploration had lead her to the desert planet of Tatooine.

The planet was hot and sand stricken, with vast blue skies. Faye, dressed in Jedi Master gear walked quietly with the young Jedi Zett Jukassa. Zett's dark and strict blue eyes observed the port they entered. "Where are we?" he asked. Faye slipped on her hood and jumped from the podracer she had brought.

"Mos Eisley. A rather nasty place, a place where we can find the scum of the earth. Mostly Cloud City gamblers come here that gamble over a Sabacc game...and sometimes even more gruesome people. Anakin told me all of this." she said, smiling slightly. It had been 4 months since she had last seen Anakin, but he had been busy living up to his name as one of the most powerful Jedi, if not the most powerful. The young woman helped Zett down, and both continued on their way to the Mos Eisley Cantina. As Faye walked, she felt her arm being grabbed. Suddenly, her lightsaber was up in her hands and ready for motion. As she peered at the face, a bright pair of brown eyes fearfully looked at her. The voice that spoke was soft.

"Please, Jedi Master Dreydar, I need your help." Faye's eyes went wide. _Padme!_ Zett watched this, his eyes darting.

"Zett. Go into the cantina and order yourself a drink. I've got business to take care of." Faye said, hiding a smile under her stern manner. Zett simply bowed and walked towards to cantina. Faye motioned for Padme to follow her into a small dark alley. Padme looked around and slowly took off her hood and let brown curls fall around her delicate face. Faye quickly bowed to her. Padme waved the bow away.

"Faye, please. You yourself are royalty. And one of the finest masters around. I need your help most efficiently. You see...I.-"

"You're pregnant, and you've had a dream." Faye spoke. Padme stared at her flabbergasted and nodded slowly. Faye bit her lip and ran a creamy hand through her thick braids. _A dream and pregnancy? Where's Anakin when you need him?_ "Perhaps you are better off not living on Bespin. There are many people around who are against you, Miss. It's very dangerous." Padme watched the young girl carefully. Of course Faye was right in all manner, but the senator wanted to stay there. She wanted to make it the least obvious that she was in love with Anakin, that she was carrying his children. But there was truth in the young jedi's words and she bit her lip in return.

"Have you heard from Anakin? I...I haven't for a while. The rumor is he's been killed but I know it's true. It can't be. Surely someone would have...felt it?" she said, her voice slightly quavering. Faye laid a hand on her shoulder.

" No, Senator. He is still alive." She burrowed her eyebrows slightly. "There is though, a disturbance in The Force with him. He seems to be darker...a lot darker. And..."she stopped suddenly."

A sudden crash was heard in her head.

"Padme. Has he been around Chancellor Palpatine?"

"...Yes. Most interestingly he has. He's gone on about a power.that can save me...that only..."

Both young women looked at each other.

There was danger ahead.


	14. The First Death

Faye ran down the hallway of Corucant's Senate. There was a horrible disturbance in the Force. There was pain, screaming...no mercy being shown. Her chestnut hair flew past her as the guards yelled at to where she was going. She didn't shout back. Faye ran towards the Chancellor's room. With a wave of her hand, the door was opened, and her eyes fearfully looked it.

There was broken glass everywhere.

And no one in sight.

In Faye's mind, the picture of Padme crying was there, her hands on her stomach.

_Shit._

The Jedi reached to the ledge where the glass was broken and looked down at the surroundings.

_It's not **that**__long of a jump..._

She inched a bit closer to the edge, glass cracking beneath her boots.

_After all, Master Skywalker used to do it..._

Faye closed her eyes and jumped.

The young Jedi opened her eyes, and saw herself in the landing port. Faye quickly jumped up and watched around her carefully. Her eyes jumped up as she saw a familiar face.

_Uncle Bail!_

She watched from behind a column she had crawled behind, her eyes darting and watching her uncle protectively. Her hands grasped for her lightsaber as she tried to find it.

_Why is he here!_

A Clone Trooper stepped up to Bail.

"What's going on here!" the senator growled, his eyes firing up with anger.

"There's been a rebellion. Don't worry sir, the situation is under control." Bail stepped up and the clone trooper blocked him. "I'm sorry sir. No one is allowed entry." The clones suddenly perked their guns up at Bail. Faye growled angrily and felt anger rise in her.

_Oh hell no..._

"It's time for you to leave sir."

Bail smirked.

"And so it is."

Bail reluctantly headed back towards his speeder when suddenly several shots rang out. Faye whipped her head around to see Zett fighting them.

_Zett! Oh no! _

Faye jumped out but suddenly heard a scream and watched her uncle speed away. Her eyes laid on a young body in front of her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she screamed angrily.

Zett had been killed.


	15. The Tragic Truth

This was not the Faye that had started to become a Jedi Knight. This was a very angry girl who's friend had just been killed. Angrily, her eyes flashed blood red as she sliced down the remaining Clone Troopers. As she sliced the last clone, her lightsaber went up as she heard a familiar voice.

"Faye!" The girl turned around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan ran over to her, his face urgently suggesting something was wrong. She bowed slightly.

"M-Master Kenobi. Where's Anakin?" Her face was white, and Obi-Wan bit his lip.

"Faye. He's gone. Palpatine...he's seduced him. You were right." Faye felt it coming. "You need to get out of here. The temple is in shambles. He's destroyed everyone." Faye choked.

"No...not...Ail...and everyone. They...they already...Zett-"

She could not contain herself any longer as she burst into tears. Obi-Wan took her in his arms.

"We will survive, Faye Dreydar. But we need to do some things first. Now listen closely."

Faye, in between sobs looked up at him.

Palpatine would pay as far as Faye was concerned.

A/N

For those who might think that Faye has feelings for Ail, she does to a certain extent. It's more of the fact that he was her father's padawan then something like Anakin and Padme. Also, I hope that people are reading this x.x. Please review if you can, I'd really appriciate it. Thanks much .

-Megz


	16. The Anger Builds

Angrily, Faye stormed down to the landing pad to her ship. Obi-Wan's voice yelled through out the city.

"You can not stop him Faye! You can not stop him! There is no possible way!"

Faye ignored him and put up her hood. Suddenly, a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Faye whipped around to stare into the hard face of Pandora. She growled. "What is it Master Jedi?" Pandora watched the girl.

"You're foolish, Dreydar. You shouldn't be going after him. But since you...there is one person you should be taking with you." she said, her icy eyes glaring into Faye's rage. Faye narrowed her eyes.

"And who should that be?"

"Me." Before Faye could even answer her elder, a shot rang out and Pandora dropped to the floor. Faye shrieked and whipped out her lightsaber, defending herself from the blasts of lazer guns.

"This...is...RIDICULOUS!" she cried out, jumping in mid air. Suddenly, a brilliant light shot from her hands into the sky and a crash erupted. As she landed down to the ground, she wtached as all her attackers dropped dead to the floor. The young girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her hands. They were cackling with energy. Faye growled and continued on her way, wondering what was causing the electricity through out her body. She stopped as she landed in front of a fighter. Faye raised her hand and concentrated. The cockpit door moved downwards as she walked menacingly onto the ship. As she seated herself onto the controls and lifted the fighter into the air, she stood glaring.

She was determined to turn Anakin back to the right side of the Force.


End file.
